teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Satomi Ito
|image = 250px |Meute = Meute de Satomi Ito |age = Environ plus de 130 ans}} Satomi Ito est un personnage de soutien de la [[Teen Wolf (série télévisée)|série télévisée Teen Wolf]]. Elle est une Louve-garelle qui a vécu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, au camp de Oak Creek. C'est d'abord là-bas qu'elle a connu Noshikko Yukimura, une Kitsune, puis Talia Hale à Beacon Hills. elle apparaît dans le flash-back dans l'épisode 3.21.Puis on apprend dans la saison 4 qu'elle est toujours en vie et qu'elle est a la tête d'une meute non violente. On la revoit ensuite dans l'épisode en Alpha. Biographie Dans le passé, Satomi était une humaine comme les autres. Une nuit, elle a été mordue par un loup-garou. Depuis, elle n'arrive pas à contrôler sa double identité. Après avoir échappé de Oak Creek, elle a rencontré Talia Hale et toutes les deux sont devenues amies. Satomi avait observé les enfants de Talia grandir. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lui rendre grâce autour d'un thé aux champignons RaishinS4 : E8 . Histoire Saison 3 B Satomi passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer au jeu du Go pour contrôler sa colère. Au départ, Noshiko ne savait pas que cette dernière était un Loup Garou, jusqu'au moment où Merrick fait l'erreur de tenter de la molester. Sa colère prend le dessus et ses yeux se mettent à Flamboyer. Durant la révolte des occupants de Oak Creek , c'est elle qui jette le Molotov qui brûle puis tue le Caporal Rhys. Elle aide finalement Noshiko à se débarrasser du Nogitsune, elle l'attaque d'un côté et permet à Noshiko de l'empaler avec son sabre d'un autre. Saison 4 Elle apparaît car elle est sur la liste et toute sa meute également. Le proverbe bouddhiste avait remonté jusqu'à Satomi. Derek avait obtenu des informations sur le fonctionnement et les réunions confidentielles qu'ententient la meute de Satomi, alors il recourut au flair de malia pour traquer la piste de Satomi, par l'intermédiaire du vêtement de Brett. En chemin, Derek raconte à Malia le passé de Satomi et l'incendie qu'elle a provoquée, lors de son séjour à Old Creek. Tout à coup, Malia sent de la poudre à canon. Derek en extirpe une balle, puis comprit que la meute se cachait des chasseurs. Ils passent la journée entière à la chercher, en vain. Grâce à Malia, Derek se rémémora la direction qu'empreintent les bouddhistes : le Point d'Observation. Or, quand ils arrivent, ils découvrirent des cadavres d'une partie de la meute de Satomi, et Braeden. Satomi avait rejoint Dr. Deaton jusqu'à son cabinet. Ils se saluèrent par un bref duel, puis Satomi présente un survivant de sa meute, empoisonné et en mutation incontrôlable. Elle raconte qu'une épidémie frappe sa meute et qu'elle est la cause de ces nombreux décès. Cela étant au-dessus de ses compétences, Dr. Deaton obligea un envoi à l'hôpital, depuis que Melissa est la guérisseuse. malheureusement, quand ils arrivent, le patient décède de sa maladie. Ils examinent quand même le corps. Dr. Deaton lève l'identité du virus et en fit part à Melissa et Satomi sur les conséquences qui affecteraient Scott et les autres loups-garou de Beacon Hills. Avec Derek, Dr. Deaton raconte qu'il s'agit de l'épidémie qui avait tué les quarante pour cent de loups de Yellowstone, mais en altérée et plus rapide. Il ajouta que seule Satomi en avait échappé pour la seconde hypothèse qu'elle soit immunisée. Les mémoires de Talia resurgissant, Satomi parla du thé au Reishin, un remède très puissant contre la maladie. Derek se rappelle aussitôt que le thé se trouvait dans le coffre-fort du lycée. Satomi et Derek s'y rendent au pas de course. Or, une braconnière apparaît et leur tire dessus. Heureusement, Satomi la tue sans encombreS4 : E7 . Sous les conseils de Kira et Noshiko, Satomi avait mené sa meute jusqu'à chez Chris. Quand Chris arriva, il affirma qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité chez lui, que les braconniers savaient qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils attendaient la nuit pour attaquer. Même Satomi approuve que les braconniers étaient partout, où qu'ils allaient. Scott avait appelé Derek et Braeden pour les aider. Au bout de longues minutes, Derek et Braeden les avait rejoints. Afin de combattre à armes égales, Derek eut l'idée de créer une liste noire, avec les noms des braconniers inscrits dessus. La nuit tombée, l'alarme retentit ; les braconniers arrivent. Une bataille a lieu chez Chris. Satmoi et quelques uns de sa meute demeuraient en retrait. La bataille prit fin quand les vibrations d'un téléphone portable d braconnier que Scott attaquait sonnait la fin de la liste de noire. Satomi et sa meute étaient sauvées. Saison 6 Dans le 6.15, Jiang et Terney révèle que Satomi a était tuée par les chasseurs après avoir tenté de négocier avec eux. Apparence Physique C'est une femme Asiatique, d'environ 60 ans vu d'apparence Oak Creek. Au cours de la saison 4, elle apparaît comme une femme aux traits légèrement ridés, ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle vit depuis longtemps. Son âge est estimé à 130 ans. Personnalité Satomi a créer une émeute coutant la vie de bon nombres de personnes. Après cela elle a cherchée à toujours gardée le contrôle et c'est créer une meute qui respecte des principes du bouddhisme ( le soleil, la lune, la vérité). Mais même si elle essaye d'évitée l'affrontement, cela ne veux pas pour autant dire qu'elle ne sait pas se battre. On peut d'ailleurs remarquer qu'elle a était très protectrice avec sa meute lorsqu'ils était la cible des Assassins lancé par le Bienfaiteur. Mais qu'elle ne semble être rester hors des problèmes contre les Médecins de l'Horreur ou la Bête. (Brett et Lori semble aidés de leurs propre décision) Relations |-|Scott = Scott connaît très peu Satomi, mais il connaît un peu mieux l'un de ses bêtas, Brett. Il apprend que sa meute est victime du Bienfaiteur. Alors que Derek , Deaton et Melissa sont à l'hôpital, ils vont se faire attaquer par des tueurs. Satomi va arriver et s'occuper d'eux et sauvé la situation. Scott va l'aider à protéger le reste de sa meute dans un ancien local de l'entreprise Argent. Ils vont ensemble résister face à l'attaque d'un groupe de soldats, jusqu'à ce que les mises à prix sur les créatures soit annulés. Plus ici |-|Brett = thumb|left|220px Brett est l'un des Bêtas de Satomi. Elle l'a recueillit avec sa petite sœur alors qu'ils avaient perdus leur famille. Brett mentionne qu'il a parler à Satomi de Liam et Scott. Il lui a dit que Liam avait de la chance d'avoir Scott comme Alpha. Brett accepte comme chaque membre de la meute de Satomi de rester loin des problèmes, mais il lui arrive parfois de prêter mains forte à la meute de Scott. Plus ici |-|Noshiko = thumb|left|220px Noshiko connaît Satomi alors qu'elles étaient dans le camp d'enfermement de Oak Creek en 1946. Noshiko ne comprenait pas pourquoi Satomi était si réservée et ne parler quasiment pas. Mais elle comprendra que c'était pour se contenir car une fois le côté Loup Garou de Satomi relâché, cela entraina une révolte qui causa beaucoup de décès. C'est à ce moment là que Noshiko a fait appel au Nogitsune. Plus ici |-|Autres relations = Autres relations * Satomi et Deaton * Satomi et Lori * Satomi et Sherif Stilinski * Satomi et Lydia * Satomi et Meliss * Satomi et Derek Apparitions Répliques à écrire ... Notes * C'est la première loup - garou asiatique apparaissant dans la série. * C'est une Alpha très puissante. * Elle est d'une grande agilité et d'une grande force. Elle manie parfaitement une petite lame. * Elle connaît la famille Hale. * L'ancrage utilisé par sa meute est : "Three things that can not be hidden : the sun, the moon, the truth". ("Trois choses ne peuvent pas être cachées : le soleil, la lune, la vérité.") C'est un proverbe bouddhiste. * Elle est encore très marquée par les évènements de la "Liste noire". (saison 4) Galerie Photos Normal_tw407_0119.jpg|Satomi en Alpha Satomi.jpg Teen_wolf_Satomi_Pack.jpg|Sa Meute Fichier:Satomi_1.gif Fichier:Satomi_2.png Screen-Shot-2014-03-07-at-11_38_33-AM.png Fichier:Satomi123.jpg Voir Aussi Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Secondaires Catégorie:Femme Catégorie:Créatures Surnaturels Catégorie:Loup-Garou Catégorie:Oméga Catégorie:Alpha Catégorie:Flashback Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 6